Altar
|Tabber2=Dragon Altar |Content2= |Tabber3=Magic Altar |Content3= }} Basic guide The Summoning Altars are used to Summon new Kung Fu Pets. The Kung Fu Pet that will be summoned is based on the elements of the two summoning Kung Fu Pets. The odds of you getting a certain Kung Fu Pet varies based on the type of Kung Fu Pets you use, the combination of elements you use, the rarity of the pet you're trying to summon, and the type of Altar you use. The major element of Kung Fu Pets you can get is STRICTLY based on the FIRST element of each Kung Fu Pet you use to summon. Algebraically: A'B + '''C'D = '''A, A'B, '''A'C, 'A'D, '''C, C'A, '''C'B, 'C'D, or any triple elements starting with '''A or C'. Example: If you cross a Forest Lizard + Wild Wolf , because both Kung Fu Pets have as their MAJOR element, you can only get: Forest Lizard , Wild Wolf , or Flower Frillzard . You will NEVER get a Rose Fox or Fire Cat . With that said, here's how to summon certain special Kung Fu Pets: * '''To get your ''first Air Eagle(without paying ): '''You must cross a Fire Kung Fu Pet with as its first element, and a Water Kung Fu Pet with as it's first element. Fire Cat + Water Dolphin is the simplest combination that works. * '''To get a Dark Sabretooth: You must cross 2 Kung Fu Pets who have the elements: (the first four elements). * To get a Universe Dragon: You must cross 2 Kung Fu Pets who have at least 4 different elements and avoid using the combo only containing (These combo will give you Dark Sabretooth instead). This Kung Fu Pet is the rarest summonable Kung Fu Pet in the game. Tips The chance of getting a new Kung Fu Pet may be random, but there are ways to increase the odds of you getting a rarer Kung Fu Pet: * Try to limit the number of potential Kung Fu Pets you can possibly summon by only using Kung Fu Pets where the first element is the first element of the Kung Fu Pet you want. **For Example: Forest Lizard + Wild Wolf to get Flower Frillzard . Because both pets are Forest /something, you're only going to get Kung Fu Pets that start with . Do NOT use Fire Cat (unless you don't have Wild Wolf or Rose Fox yet) as then you'll have 2 more potential Kung Fu Pets you could get, which is unnecessary. * Try to use Kung Fu Pets that if the main elements were combined, it'd make an impossible or Limited only combination. **For example: If you want a Nightmare Dryad , use Tundra Reindeer + Dark Sabretooth . With this combo, you can only get Ice Wolf , Dark Sabretooth , Tundra Reindeer , Mojito Ferret , Forest Elemental Centaurus , or Nightmare Dryad because there isn't a Kung Fu Pet that's / or vice versa that you can summon yet, limiting the potential outcomes can greatly increase the chance of you getting a specific Kung Fu Pet you want. * Try to have at least 1 more Nursery slot than you do Altars. It'll save you a LOT of grief when you start to summon high time Kung Fu Pets. Theories These are just some theories that various users have come up with that may help determine what the odds are that you'll get a rare pet. * The Total Time Theory: This theory states that a pet will have a higher chance of being summoned if their summoning time is far less than the total summoning time for ALL the potential pets. This theory is kind of debunked because of the way summoning works. It turns out total time has no real effect on the odds of getting a certain pet. * The Specific Pet Theory: This theory implies that using a specific combination will raise the odds of getting a certain pet simply based on the pet you use. This was proven true as the pet you use DOES determine what pet you get or mainly the first elements of both pets determine the pool of pets you can potentially get. * The Limited Pet Theory: This theory states that the Limited pets you acquire will greatly raise the odds of you getting a rare pet. Due to the mechanics of how to breed, this may have just ended up being coincidence more than anything. * The Perseverance Theory: This theory involves using the same combination in the same spots over and over again to "Eventually" get the pet you want. Proven false. Turns out this is only true if you use the most basic combos (single element pets only) to get a new pet, but if you use a combo like Fire Cat (Fire) + Rose Fox (Fire/Forest), you will NEVER get a Flower Frillzard (Forest/Fire), Forest Lizard (Forest) or Wild Wolf (Forest/Fire) with this combo. Gallery AltarMagicSnow.png|A wintery Magic Altar See also *Dr. Pou's Altar Category:Buildings Category:Gameplay Category:Game Help Category:Missing Data Category:Needs Image(s) with Transparent Background Category:Outdated Gem Information